


Detective Leon

by A_Mashed_Potato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clever, Clever solving, Crushing on main characters, Detective Story, Murder, Mystery, Plot Twists, i can't really tag, one sided crush, side characters, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mashed_Potato/pseuds/A_Mashed_Potato
Summary: This is a little story I'm working on. It's a work in progress and it's not a fanfic but I hope you like it!Heres the teaser:“What do you mean?” Leon quickly protested, leaning back into his chair, his own arms crossed. Needing information she hadn’t given him. “What case? And why would Luc’ be involved? Why would I be working with you? Who even are you?” He questioned sceptically, unsure of this woman.His mind raced.All she has done is come here, slam a file on my desk making me spill my coffee on myself, show me an image of my ex-partner, and state we were working together. She’s crazy.Was what he decided.Totally crazy.Tl;Dr: A detective gets roped into a case he didn't want, by a strange woman, involving his ex-partner.Secrets are whispered in dark corners and the truth isn't what it seems.
Kudos: 1





	Detective Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Leon Wilson, a detective trying to go about his day is interrupted by a woman who just gave him his next case, even if he never asked for it. 
> 
> (Each chapter will be around a 1000 words or so)
> 
> Heyo! I'm new here! I'm learning the ropes to this and several things might change while I grow this story but I sure hope you can join me on this ride!  
> Shoot a comment my way, hand me some feedback, or just say hi. Whatever you say I look forward to it!
> 
> Now enjoy the story...

_Slam!_

Another heavy pile of papers, wrapped in a pale yellow case file, landed on Detective Leon Wilson’s already cluttered desk. Taking a place in the middle of the loose papers that conquered the wooden space, and past pictures of his tabby cat, to sit directly in front of him.

The noise emitted startled him, which lead to the dumping of lukewarm black coffee on his cheap suit and funky tie. A tie that depicted complex swirls and overlapping patterns in bleached blues and deep purples. Some would call it tacky, he called it art.

He quickly searched for something to soak up the dark liquid. His amber eyes fell to the tissue box at the edge of his desk. With hast and selfish hands he grabbed the thin material and held them to where the drink spilt, coffee seeping into the once pure snow coloured material. As Leon cleaned up the mess he looked up to see the perpetrator of this incident.

“What was that for?!” He shot with a distraught and slightly raised voice, still dabbing soft tissues to his stained white dress shirt and tie. His anxious hands flailed to save his shirt, a mission he failed to accomplish. Sighing in defeat he took in the person before him. 

A woman stood ahead of him. With arms folded defensively while wearing a stylish dress that fell just past her knees. The fabric a bold teal and exposing her pale arms. A colour that stood out compared to her shoulder-length vermilion hair, of which was perfectly straight with bangs that sat before her strong brows.  
A pair of little cream heels matched the braided belt she sported at her waist, accentuating her slim figure and wide hips in a pleasing way. One he was sure she liked.  
Though contrasting her outfit, Leon observed chipped alabaster nail polish dawned her long fingernails. Nails that formed into sharp tips that were certain to be dangerous. 

_Odd._ Was what his mind supplied. _Very odd._

The strange woman moved her tinted pink lips and said: “You have a new case,” as she opened the file, that she had slammed down, with a talented hand. The file peeled open to a photograph of a young man. “This is Detective Lucas Mathew,” she pointed at him with a _tap_ only for her to turn and point at Detective Wilson, “you know him.” A Russian accent dripped from the snipped words she spoke. 

_Yeah, I know him._ Thought Leon. _We were partners for two years here, at the Los Angeles Police Department. Lucas always had my back before he transferred._ A statement he knew to be a fact. _Now, why is this lady showing me a picture of him? Is he in trouble-_

His thoughts were cut short as she continued. “I’m Aleksandra Volkov. We are partners now on this case.” She ended her sentence with a hand on her hip and the other on his workspace. A sassy pose that caused him to strike her as strong and demanding. 

“What do you mean?” Leon quickly protested, leaning back into his chair, his own arms crossed. Needing information she hadn’t given him. “What case? And why would Luc’ be involved? Why would I be working with you? Who even are you?” He questioned sceptically, unsure of this woman.

His mind raced. _All she has done is come here, slam a file on my desk making me spill my coffee on myself, show me an image of my ex-partner, and state we were working together. She’s crazy._ Was what he decided. _Totally crazy._

She groaned softly in frustration before saying, both elegant hands on her curvy hips: “I told you I’m Aleksandra Volkov.”

“And that helps me how?” He immediately asked as a hypothetical, eyes glued to her in puzzlement under furrowed eyebrows. 

Aleksandra brushed off his words dismissively. “Walk with me.” She commanded, picking up the discarded yellow file with ease and santering off, heels connecting with the ground aggressively. 

Leon hated that he knew nothing. He hated that this quite random woman is bossing him around. Sure, he was all for feminism, but he didn’t find it fair that she held all the answers to his questions and was choosing to hold them from him. Wanting these answers, craving them he followed her lead through the police station. 

Their shoes clicked against the smooth linoleum flooring. Echoing as they made their way past other bustling and working officers in the expansive bullpen. Abandoning his dishevelled and disorganized desk for good Leon rushed to join Ms Volkov, of whom who had swiftly gained distance.

Despite his short legs and obstacles, he managed to catch up. 

~

She patiently waited for what I was to say, foot rhythmically tapping in the air. Hands together on her crossed legs while she sat vertically from me. Bright sun rays, from the window at my back, hit her youthful face making her glow with radiance. The room may have been large, with enough space for a couch and several side tables, but it felt small compared to the confidence she wore prominently. 

“You want Wilson?” I asked perplexed, seated at my broad and spacious desk on my leather office chair. I twirled my steel accented fountain pen with my fingertips as I pondered her reasoning for needing him. 

_Why would Volkov want him to work on this case?_ I dwelled. _It was just odd to have him on this when it’s not even in his wheelhouse. He’s in our homicide division, not robbery and suicide._ That was what I knew about him off the top of my balding head, even if it was very little.  
_But still, all of it was just weird to ask for. Though I know Aleksandra was sent by some important people so it’s not like I can deny her anything._ I stated internally.

Huffing at my conclusion I spoke: “If you need him, have him.” I punctuated my verdict with the setting of my pen on my exceedingly neat desk, every note and piece of paper in its position.

Finally getting what she wanted, Volkov silently rose from her seat and left. Shoes tapping the ground with a meanness you wouldn’t expect. Grinding as if it had personally offended her. It ended with the noise of the door opening and closing in her wake. 

_I guess that was it._ I muttered in my mind. 

Even though I knew she had come and asked me for Wilson’s help, seeking my word to take him onto this case, I somehow had a feeling she didn’t need my approval. That she would have gotten Leon on this case without me, that someone higher up would have assisted her.

I sighed. She probably didn’t need my consent at all.


End file.
